NIGHTMARE
by Mitsukai no Shi
Summary: Hinata had a nightmare of Naruto's darkest secert. In the morning, will she still accept Naruto as he is, or will she reconsider her love for him?
1. Prolouge

**NIGHTMARE**

**By Mitsukai no Shi**

_A high-sounding scream shattered into the night. A blazon torch cast a girl's shadow running to a next room. With surprise, the door shut before her and the fire revealed a new shadow with fangs._

_Its fox-like-eyes were red as blood, teeth were about an inch long, and its razor-sharp claws were so sharp it could split a soul in two. The creature plunged into the air and attacked, but the girl dodged the displeased creature and headed out another door. Its vicious face snared as the beast recovered quickly._

_The girl was crying to see what her beloved friend had become. She was exhausted and found out that she lost him…or it. She slowed down but stayed alert. She looked around to see if that thing wasn't near. _

_She froze. 'Something isn't right' she thought. It's like someone in the distance telling you something. Even though you can't hear that person, you still know something bad is going to happen. But try as she might, she couldn't shake the feeling that she lost something precious, her idol, her friend, her love. _

_She looked down at herself and saw her tan robe and her sky blue komodo ruined. It was ripped from top to bottom showing her beautiful skin stained with crimson blood. Her blue-black hair was tangled in many knots, and her once pale, soft face is now covered in patches of dirt. _

_Only thing that kept her going was the pain that had been tearing form the inside. But how could her benevolent friend have something like that inside him. _

_Without warning and not paying attention, her friend found her, which was in this case a worst scenario. The ferocious Ninetails was three feet in front of her. She was able to see her reflection in those crimson eyes, and saw the terror growing in her. It leaped towards the unfortunate girl with its powerful claws……. she screamed. _

Hinata woke with a startle, and for a while confused. She sat up slowly and took a look around her room. Everything was in place. Her long, untangled hair draped over her face when she bowed her head. And for a slight moment, a small sparkle rolled down her cheek.

'_How could that thing, that monster, be my friend? How could that thing… be Naruto?' _

(Author's Note; Simply put, Hinata had a nightmare of Naruto killing her in the Ninetails form. Hinata doesn't know about the demon fox in Naruto, but she now has a feeling that something is up. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks!)


	2. What do you know?

Chapter 1 

What do you know?

The wind blew roughly against the smooth walls of the Hyuga's Palace and the rain crashed hard on the dampened ground. The air was moist and the sky had darkened even more. Konoha's sky was covered in thick layers of ominous clouds, and a flash of blinding light had struck near the undisturbed homes; followed by an earsplitting-bang. A storm had rolled in over night.

Hinata was already up. She had on her normal clothes except a few things were different. Instead, she wore her hood up and put on black rain boots.

She took a stroll down the main hallway of her house headed for the kitchen. She casually walked in and to her surprise, no one was there. Of course, it's only six in the morning. She grabbed a raisin bagel and poured water in the kettle. She sat comfortable at her assigned spot at the table. Fidgeting with her bagel, she thought, _'I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing.'_ She bit a piece of the bagel and continued with her train of thought.

_It's been about a year since Naruto came back from training with one of the Legendary Sanins. And nine months ago, Naruto asked her out. Three months later was their first kiss. They shared each other's secrets, hobbies, and dreams. They helped each other in training and personal life (giving them advices and such). They were happy, she was happy. 'Cause all of her hard work had paid off. Those long years of her loneliness, she was invisible. She wanted Naruto to see her. She believes that on that day of the Chuunin Preliminary Matches, when she fought Neji, she finally opened Naruto's eyes. _

The kettle on the burning stove shot out a piercing whistled, that made Hinata jump. She almost fell out of her chair and realized that she had already finished her bagel. She quickly muffled the kettle and made her cup of tea; taking it to go. _'I hope no one woke up.'_

She creeped away from the kitchen, and headed out the front door. The rain poured down, and the air was humid and moist. She took a deep breath and smelled the salty air, she whispered_ 'Byakugan.'_ She looked from right to left, above and below, and around every corner. With a satisfying smile, she returned to her 'normal' crystal eyes.

Many deep puddles were kicked and splashed around as Hinata ran through the streets as if they were nothing. The rain started to ease and she finally came to the Hyuga Clan's entrance gate. Suddenly, she stopped just before the opening. She was scared; Immobilize like stone. She could of have kept on running, but she didn't. She thought that no one had followed her; she was wrong.

"What is it, Brother Neji?" Hinata asked in an innocent, yet boorish way. Then, hiding behind the corner on the other side of the gate, Hyuga Neji emerged and faced her.

"Where are you running off to so early, Lady Hinata?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business to know where you are and going. My duty to Lord Hiashi is to protect you." Neji looked straight into Hinata's eyes, and asked again, "Where are you running off to?"

Hinata shut her eyes, calmly; remembering what happened at the Chunnin Exam. She didn't want to tell him, and she wanted to get going as soon as possible. But all that she could do was do what she does best; staying quiet.

Neji looked at her suspiciously. After a while, he stared at the grimy floor that lay between them, sighing. "Are you going to meet up with Naruto, again?"

Hinata opened her eyes in shock. He guessed it. But she could have sworn she had heard the slightest hint of either doubt… or concern. Neji already knew about her and Naruto, but her father didn't. In fact, Neji is the only one in her clan that knows, but he's keeping her secret for her. She doesn't know why. She focused on the spot where he was staring at, and wondered what he was thinking. She realized that it had stopped raining.

She plainly answered, "Yes."

Neji looked up at her, but she didn't remove her gaze. He stared intently at her, and spoke, "Lady Hinata, please be careful."

Hinata released her gaze and finally stared into his eyes, this time boldly. She realized where this was going. "What do you know about him?!" She bellowed.

"I know for a fact that you didn't have to fight him at the Chunnin Exams." He roared, "In fact, I found out that somehow you were unconscious during our match."

"So, what of it?"

Neji gave a silent sigh, "You have no idea how strong he is, Lady Hinata." There was that slight hint, again. "And since he came back from his training, about a year ago, there's no doubt that he could be even more dangerous."

Hinata's eyes became warm, once more. And in the most benevolent voice she could manage, she said, "I know that Naruto was strong to begin with, way before you met him. And I know that he has gotten stronger in these past few years as well. And from the very beginning, I believed in him, and he fooled you all. Naruto had became everything no one thought possible, smarter even, but he… he could never dangerous."

And with a graceful swiftness, she passed Neji and started down the road. _'At least, I don't think he is, but…?' _

She kept on walking forward, leaving her cousin, Neji, now thirty feet behind her, worried. He stood exactly how he was; not bothering to stop her. He won't even turn to see her. The only thing that he could manage to say was, "Just be careful what you are get yourself into, Hinata."

His gently voice was too quiet even for the wind to hear. And without another sound, he vanished.


End file.
